Moonlight
by Der Moose
Summary: This is another of my Seras/Integra stories. It is a bit more light hearted than 'In Tatters'. Read and review please.


Der Moose

Moonlight

This is a shorter one that I did over the summer, I got the idea for it while I was writing a chapter in my other story, and I was inspired to write this one on the side. For the record, it is another Seras/Integra. It is a bit 'fluffy' as some say, but I hope you enjoy reading it, because I really enjoyed writing it.

*Disclaimer* I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters in it.

"How beautiful.." mused an entranced Seras Victoria.

She stared in awe of the moon, white and full. The silvery light illuminated the landscape in a way that sent shivers down the young vampire's spine. She could not remember a time that the moon had been quite so beautiful, stirring up all kinds of thoughts and emotions within her.

Lips drawn up in a smile, she closed her eyes and thought about the one who had unintentionally stolen her heart. She was slightly embarrassed about it, but she wanted dearly to gaze up at the moon with a certain someone that was very close to her heart. The one who she felt loathed her very existence, her leader, Sir Integra Hellsing.

Seras blushed as she thought of the harsh woman and how she had captivated her over the last few months. She remembered one evening in particular. While receiving her orders, she found herself unable to concentrate. The dim light of the office illuminated her boss's face in a way that Seras found stunningly beautiful. As the weeks passed, she found herself more and more attracted to the cold woman.

Her smile faded as she remembered that a love such as this often comes with its equal amount in tragedy.

Seras had never been in love with anybody before, not for real anyway. She chuckled sadly at the situation. It did not really matter so much that Integra was a woman, she found men repulsive anyhow. It broke her heart, however, that the only one to have ever elicited that rarest of feelings probably wished her exterminated. Regardless of this, Integra made her feel whole inside.

She opened her eyes to once more gaze at the moon. Her glance shifted downwards as she realized that it would never matter to Integra how she felt. A single teardrop fell from her eye, leaving a streak of crimson in its wake. Deciding not to make a spectacle, she decided to go out into the gardens.

In the Gardens...

As she stepped out into the gardens, she was awestruck. The moonlight glistened on the flowers with the cool evening breeze. The beautiful scent of countless flowers hung sweetly in the air. Almost instantly, Seras was comforted. She began to wander through the veritable forest of floral plants, enjoying the thick, sweet aroma.

Time seemed to stand still for her, she felt a peace that had been absent in her life for far too long.

She took in a deep breath, but stopped suddenly when her enjoyment of the scent was suddenly intruded on by a pungent, rather unpleasant odor. She considered going further into the gardens to escape it, but stopped as she realized that she was oddly familiar with the smell.

She searched intently for the source, slightly irritated that she could not place the aroma in her mind.

Her search was short lived, the source was discovered as she spotted a small orange glow hovering over a bench. It all came to her, pungent aroma, small orange glow.

"Cigar smoke?" she thought to herself, "The human soldiers are not allowed in the gardens, and Walter does not smoke, that would only leave.."

She cut herself off mid-thought, "Sir Integra?" she inquired.

The orange glow fell to the ground, swiftly being smothered.

"Who's there?" the voice demanded irritably.

Seras could not help but smile, it was indeed Integra.

"Its only me, Sir, Officer Victoria." she replied softly.

"What are you doing here, Officer Victoria?" she again demanded, irritation now absent from her voice.

Seras struggled to come up with an excuse, "I... needed some fresh air, Sir. I can leave if you.."

She was cut off by Integra, "No, come, sit with me, Officer Victoria.. Or may I call you, 'Seras'?"

Seras was absolutely dumbfounded, "Yes, Sir, you may call me 'Seras' if you'd like..." she said nervously after a slight delay in speech.

"Very well then, Seras, come... sit." she again offered, patting the spot on the bench next to her.

After a brief delay in action, Seras mustered the courage to walk over and sit, face turning bright red..

"Lovely evening, isn't it, Seras?" Integra asked, gazing up at the moon.

"Yes, it is beautiful.." replied Seras softly, grateful for the darkness that concealed her blush.

Silence fell upon them, neither woman said a word. Seras took advantage of this time, trying to build up the courage to tell the older woman her true feelings toward her.

"Better now than never.." she thought to herself. "The way things are around here, this could be my only chance.."

After a moment, she was ready. She opened her mouth to start, but was interrupted before getting the chance to utter a syllable.

"Seras, could I confide in you? I'm afraid that I must ask your advice.."

Hiding her exasperation, Seras replied, "Of course, Sir, what is it?"

"Thank you, Seras.." the older woman said, adjusting her glasses and clearing her throat before she began. "Over the years, I have detached myself from those around me, hardening myself against emotional need. I do not want to be alone anymore, Seras.. Silly as it sounds, I am rather lonely."

Seras was once more dumbfounded, she never knew Integra to act like this, ever. "Haven't you got feelings for anybody, Sir?" She asked sympathetically.

"Yes.. A very, very special someone.. Someone close to my heart.." she replied after a brief pause.

Seras felt her heart sink, "Why don't you talk to whoever it is about it?" She asked, barely concealing her growing jealousy.

With a sigh, Integra replied, "That's just it, I am afraid that I wouldn't even know how to make an approach.."

"Well, Sir, it is my opinion that you should take that person by the hand and tell him how you feel..." she advised.

She fought back tears of jealousy and despair as she was left once more in silence. She began to wonder who it might be, becoming consumed in her thoughts to the point of becoming nearly oblivious to the woman next to her.

Being so deep in thought, Seras was startled a bit when she felt a pressure on her hand. She looked down at it, and in complete disbelief, she found Integra's hand over her own.

Her face grew warm once more as the older woman took her hand into her own two.

"I never said anything about a, 'him', Seras.. In fact, it is an exquisitely beautiful, 'her'.." She said, kissing the stunned vampiress' hand.

"Sir Integra.." Seras stammered, shocked beyond words.

"No formalities, my dearest." she cooed, kissing Seras's hand again, "Officer Victoria... my sweet Seras.. I have loved you since the very first time I laid eyes on you. You were so adorable wrapped up in that blanket, I wanted to take you from Alucard's arms and hold you myself.. Regardless of what you are, I love everything about you, and I hope that you will make my life a happier one, do you accept?"

Overtaken with emotion, Seras found herself unable to speak. She flung herself onto Integra, burying her face into the woman's shoulder.

Integra smiled as she wrapped her arms around an overwhelmed Sears. She stroked the girl's back, kissing the top of her head, closing her eyes as she took in the sweet scent of her hair.

Integra's kiss was something that Seras had been seeking for a long time. She lifted her face from her new lover's shoulder.

"I accept." she said between sniffles of joy.

She pulled herself closer, their faces mere inches apart. She took her time, enjoying every movement as she closed the distance between their lips. She slowly shut her eyes as she felt the warm lips of the one she loved against her own. She could not help but slip her tongue through her lips and into those of Integra.

"She tastes so good..." Seras thought to herself, squeezing Integra a little bit tighter.

Integra giggled into their kiss as she met Seras's tongue with her own.

The two women were enjoying a state of euphoric bliss, both savoring each second of what they had longed so much for.

After what seemed to be a happy eternity, they reluctantly broke their passionate kiss.

"I love you, Kitten.." Integra said sincerely, gazing into her lover's eyes.

Seras smiled softly, she had missed her old pet name. It was all well and good when her squad mates had used it to refer to her, but coming from Integra, it sounded so much better.

"I love you too.. Thank you, you have made me so very happy.." replied Seras, resting her head on Integra's shoulder.

For Seras Victoria, this was the perfect night, she was together with the one she loved. Together enjoying the moon, together bathing in the moonlight.

Author's Note: I really hope that you have enjoyed reading this one. This is one of the more successful story ideas that I had over the summer while writing some of my other story, 'In Tatters". It is cool how you can get easy inspiration like that... Anyhow, please leave me a review and let me know how you liked it. Thanks very much!


End file.
